DBZ Kidz
by Y2Jen
Summary: I'm thinking of starting a new series of stories about the adventures of the DBZ character as kids. No, not Goku, I mean guys like the villans and others whose childhoods were never talked about in the series. R&R tell me what you think.


Cooler has spent weeks training in order to make himself stronger and faster, and now as he takes a look at his efforts, he realizes he's now tough enough to get revenge, revenge on those bully punks that used to always pick on and beat him up when he was a kid.  
  
"By dad, I'm going out." Cooler announced as he walked towards the door. Cooler spoke in a deep monotoned voice, he had just reached the start of his teenage years, he was 13.  
  
"Cooler!" A small, high-pitched, squeaky voice squawked, it was his little 10-year-old brother Freeza.  
  
"What is it Freeza?" Cooler turned around, a little miffed.  
  
"Can I come too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, why not?"  
  
"Because I hate having a little brother always tagging along with me."  
  
"Dad, Cooler won't let me go with him!"  
  
"Take your little brother with you, Cooler." King Cold called from the living room, he also had a deep voice yet it wasn't as monotone as Cooler's.  
  
"Aw, but dad!" Cooler whined, the only time his voice would not be so monotone.  
  
"Come on Cooler." Freeza bounded towards the door eagerly. Cooler growled as they left. Cooler walked down the road with Freeza in tow. "Hey, slow down Cooler."  
  
"Alright listen." Cooler turned around angrily. "I'm busy, so why don't you go play?"  
  
"Oh, you're gonna get revenge on those bullies aren't you?" Freeza smiled, Cooler tried hard not to blush, but not no avail. "Do you think you're tough enough now?"  
  
"Nobody asked you!" Cooler stopped and wiped his hand down his face angrily, trying to maintain his composure. He had an idea, he dug in his pocket. "Here's 20 bucks, go make yourself useful." He rubbed Freeza's head hard and flew off.  
  
"But Cooler, I don't have any friends." Freeza sniffed sadly. He was too young to learn how to fly in his dad's eyes, so he had to walk in order to get around or use his motorized mini-capsule. But Freeza smiled. "Time to buy me some happiness!" He cheered as he raised the bill over his head. Suddenly off in the distance, something shot up into the air and skidded down into the dirt in front of Freeza. It was Cooler. "I guess you weren't big and bad enough to take out those punks." Freeza laughed.  
  
"Shut up and gimme that." Cooler growled and yanked the bill back from Freeza.  
  
"Aw." Freeza sighed, his arms falling to his side.  
  
That night at dinner.  
  
Freeza, Cooler and King Cold were at the table eating their dinner of green beans and mashed potatoes. Freeza and Cooler both had some beans and were waiting for their dad to finish scooping the big globs of mashed potatoes on his plate. Cooler looked at Freeza, his face stern and serious. Freeza began to make silly faces at Cooler, he just growled.  
  
"Dad, Freeza's making faces at me." He growled, annoyed.  
  
"Stop making faces at your brother, Freeza." King Cold said absentmindedly, his attention focused on scooping out the mashed potatoes.  
  
Cooler smirked at Freeza who pouted. Cooler's smirk tuned into a grin and he pulled at the sides of his mouth and stuck out his tongue, making faces at Freeza.  
  
"Dad, Cooler's making faces at me!" He cried.  
  
"Stop making faces at your brother, Cooler." King Cold said in the same voice as before.  
  
Cooler silently mocked Freeza by pretending to tattle and whine. Freeza growled and scooped up a spoonful of green beans and pointed them at Cooler. He stopped taunting and smirked, also getting a spoonful of beans. The two brothers aimed them at each other, ready to hurl them across the table. Finally King Cold smiled and set down the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.  
  
"Hu?" He looked up and finally noticed Freeza and Cooler. "Don't you even think about it kids, or neither of you gets any mashed potatoes." Cooler and Freeza were shocked, they stared at each other and suddenly turned to their dad with an angry face, aiming their spoons in his direction. "Don't even think about it." He scowled sternly at Cooler.  
  
"But I wasn't."  
  
"Then don't do it." He turned to Freeza.  
  
"But we weren't."  
  
"Then put your spoons down and eat." Freeza and Cooler sighed as they put down their spoons on their plates at their dad's command. All of a sudden a big glob of mashed potatoes flew at each of them, landing on the side of their faces. They were shocked. King Cold began to eat his supper as if nothing happened. "There's your mashed potatoes kids, now eat up." Freeza and Cooler looked at each other, their dad had won this battle and they'd both been silenced and burned. 


End file.
